Memories
by WriterOnAnIsland
Summary: Has all the main characters of Twilight. First ones a preface. Threads of memory are being stolen in Forks, and 2 humans have recently been found dead. What's happening?
1. Preface

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story. Only the plot.**

It's as if I was fading away…from one of my dreams….from one of my _nightmares_. As my head hit the hard forest floor, I could hear Edward and Jake seize fighting. Last thing I remember was feeling those icy cold hands on me, putting me in their protection. Then, my body gave into unconsciousness.

I awoke in my room with the sun intruding through my window. _Morning?!?_, I thought to myself in shock. "Bella!" I jumped, his velvety voice had caught me off guard. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you, do you feel ok? You took a pretty nasty fall"._ Fall….what? Oh—last night._ "Edward, wha-what happened? All I remember was you and Jacob and then I—I just _fell_". He looked at me with concerned eyes. "Bella, you _seriously_ don't remember?". I shook my head, was I crazy? "I think it might be best for us to discuss that later. Right now, you need to get ready". My mouth opened in reply, but he beat me to it. "School remember? It's starts in a half hour." _Fuck,_ I thought to myself. If I was late one more time, Mr. Miller would murder me.

**Authors note: Yeah that's right, I'm a big Twilight fan. New Moon as well. Please reviewwwwww. If you want to know the whole story read the rest :**


	2. Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER:I dont own these characterss. only the plot.**

I was running, but I couldn't move forward. If anything I was receding, further into that _creatures_ grasp. Scrambling for my keys, none of them fit. Finally I was in. "Mom!" I called after her. "Mom, oh mom! We have to get out of here!" She swiftly got up, and stood next to Charlie. "'Mom?' I'm sorry miss; I don't think I've ever met you". She faded away into a dark cloud of smoke. "MOM!?!? MOM!!!" I yelled with all the force in me, but my voice was ebbing away. Turning I saw Edward, he was mouthing something –

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I jumped out of bed. It was Charlie, yet again. "Cha-dad, I'm sorry I didn't notice". _Nice going Bella,_ I thought to myself. "It's alright Bella, just go back to sleep." And he was out. With a loud thump of the door, Edward sprung out of the closet. There were no need for words anymore; he could see it in my eyes. His swift movement was so mesmerizing that I didn't notice when he was on the bed, holding me close. "Edward, I-I", no use talking, it's not like it was the first time anyway. "Bella, it's alright. I'm here; I won't let anything harm you". His velvety voice in my ear could not confront me this time. "Edward, but can you stop it from hurting you?" with this he jumped. "Bella, listen, it's just a dream, and it's not me you should worry about." His eyes turned an odd shade, something between the red on the sunset splattered sky, and a cold summers day. "Edward, didn't you say it was just a dream?" He stood, stunned._ He's definitely keeping something from me._ "Edward, what are you keeping from me?" _Bingo,_ I thought to myself as he began to settle._ He has got to tell me now._

"Bella, now, don't be frightened. There's just, an unexpected visitor on his way, and well… it's causing a bit of a raucous".

**Authors note: short but sweet and to the point. As always, keep reading to know the whole story. REVIEWWWWWWW PLEASEE.**


	3. Lunch Time

Edwards waiting for me outside with the engine running. I HAD to find something to wear. Most of my clothes were dirty, not only was Charlie a lousy cook, but he could not fix a washing machine. I settled on jeans and a plain black hoodie. How I longed for shorts and spaghetti straps.

"Bella, you gonna get breakfast?" Charlie asked as I walked down stairs. _That's odd_, I thought,_ he has usually left by this time._ "No thanks dad, Edwards outside", he gave me a nod and a wave as he chowed down his coco rice crispies.

Edward already had the door open for me in the drive way. He gave a slight chuckle when I stumbled on the floor mat in front of the door. "That's not funny!" I said walking to the car. "Am I supposed to ignore your daily accidents? They're a tad hard to miss". _True._ I gave a slight giggle of my own as I put on my seat belt. We drove off in an awkward silence… I could tell something was on his mind.

"Bella… do you know _why_ your father was still home?"

"No… figured he got the morning off"

"He hasn't mentioned anything to you?"

"He hasn't… should he?" he was silent… this made no sense at all.

"Edward, should he?"

"No, just checking Bella". I decided not to push it, he seemed uneasy. Also, I was much to tired.

The day went by so quickly, I didn't even notice when everyone stampede to lunch. "Bella, hello?" It was Mike, tugging on my sweater "Bella, class let out, lets go". I shook my head quickly regaining my senses. _Neeeeedddd sleeepppp._ Without a word I got up and walked with Mike to the door. Edward was standing there waiting for me. Mike gave him a not-so-friendly wave before he stormed off. "Ha-ha, you're male friends don't seem to be quite fond of me Bella". I gave a slight grin in response; he held my hand as we walked outside. The day was perfect, or at least for Edward, he enjoyed the fresh air at this time of year.


	4. Guest

It was cloudy outside. And wet, coudy and wet. Ugh, I hated this weather. But Edward, he loved it. There was an amazing breeze coming in from the east that made me shiver._ My black hoodie can't handle this type of weather_. "Bella, you cold?" I jumped, a bit shocked. "I thought you couldn't read my mind, Edward". He gave his loud chuckle as he took of his jacket, and without the slightest sound placed it gently on me. "Damn Edward! A tang top? Don't you ever get cold?" He chuckled this time harder than before. "Haha, not really."

We continued walking over to the big oak tree. His hand in mine. A big smile formed across my face, as it always did when his icy cold body touched mine.

"Hm…"

"What, Edward?"

"Nothing", he chuckled. Then with a swift movement he swept me up into his arms.

"Edward! Put me down! I don't like heights!" I lied, there was no place I rather be right now. Suddenly we kissed, what a movie seen. Cold, ivory lips, I couldn't help but love him more. Perfection, in every sense of the word. Why anyone would ever hurt him was something I asked myself everyday. As sudden as it had started, it ended.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"We have guests". I started shivering as he sniffed the air.

"Bella, don't speak, we're going home"

"But..what about school? Charlie, I have to tell him I'm with you then"

"Bella we're going NOW. The less he knows the better". It hit me, the reason he was so aggitated.

"Vic-Victoria?"

"No", he replied "It's worse"


End file.
